Grand Theft Auto IV
Rockstar North Rockstar NYC RAGE Technology Group Rockstar New England Rockstar Lincoln Rockstar Toronto (Windows) |publisher = |translator = |engine = RAGE с euphoria и Bullet |released = PS3, Xbox 360 Земля 29 апреля 2008 Microsoft Windows 2 декабря 2008 3 декабря 2008 19 декабря 2008 |designer = Simon Lashley Keith McLeman |writers = Дэн Хаузер Руперт Хамфрис |version = 1.08 (PlayStation 3) 1.06 (Xbox 360) 1.04 (Xbox 360 Japan) 1.0.8.0 (Windows ENG) 1.0.7.1 (Windows RUS) 1.0.5.2 (Windows Japan) |genre = Шутер от третьего лица Открытый мир Action Симулятор жизни |modes = Однопользовательская игра Многопользовательская игра (GfWLive\ЛВС) |ratings = |ESRB=M |OFLCA=MA15+ |OFLCZ=R18 }} Xbox.com|Official Xbox 360 UK|Grand Theft Auto IV |platforms = Xbox 360, PS3, PC,Xbox One (обратная совместимость) |media = Blu-ray Disc DVD PlayStation Store Xbox Live Marketplace Steam |requirements = Системные требования для PC версии указаны в соответствующей секции |input = Геймпад или клавиатура и мышь |preceded by = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories |followed by = Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |site = http://rockstargames.com/IV/ |художник = Аарон Гарбут|composer = Майкл Хантер|publishers = Take-Two Interactive Rockstar Games|translators = — «СофтКлаб» (Xbox 360 и PS3) — «1C» (Windows)}} Grand Theft Auto IV (GTA IV) — видеоигра, девятый проект в серии Grand Theft Auto, выпущенная 29 апреля 2008 года для двух игровых приставок — PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360. Для Xbox 360 компания Rockstar выпускает эпизодические дополнения к игре, распространяя их через интернет-сервис Xbox Live и в составе дискового издания «Episodes From Liberty City». 6 августа 2008 года Rockstar Games официально объявили, что GTA IV выйдет на PC 18 ноября 2008 года в Северной Америке и 21 ноября 2008 года в Европе. Однако, в конце октября 2008 года выход игры был отложен до 3 декабря 2008 года. А в России компания 1C выпустила игру 19 декабряhttp://www.1c-interes.ru/news/391063/. За первую неделю продаж было реализовано свыше 6 млн копий игры на общую сумму 500 млн долларов США, из них 310 млн — в первый день, при затратах на производство около 100 млн. За рекордный результат по продажам в первый день и первую неделю среди всех развлекательных продуктов GTA IV была включена в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса. С 16 октября 2009 года распространяется через Xbox Live за 29.99$.Grand Theft Auto IV Now Available via Xbox LIVE Games on Demand Геймплей Описание Игры серии Grand Theft Auto отличаются свободой действия, включающей свободное передвижение по обширным территориям, возможность угнать любой встретившийся транспорт и убить любого увиденного NPC. Помимо основных, разнообразных сюжетных заданий игрок может подрабатывать на мирных профессиях, искать спрятанные предметы или, например, совершать экстремальные автопрыжки в специально предусмотренных местах. При создании GTA IV разработчики переработали многие существующие аспекты и включили несколько нововведений. Боевая система [[Файл:1259584403 details about the gta 4 1.jpg|thumb|left|В GTA IV реализована возможность использовать укрытия и вести огонь вслепую]] Механика перестрелок и рукопашных схваток была создана заново для GTA IV. Для первых появилась система укрытий, подобная Gears of War. Игровой персонаж получил возможность укрываться за ближайшим возможным препятствием и вести огонь оттуда. С помощью автоприцеливания можно предварительно захватить врага и выстрелить, высунувшись, прицельно. Наравне с этим допускается ведение «слепого огня». Попадание в различные части тела несут разный результат: игрок может ранить врага в руку, выбив оружие, или может уничтожить цель с первым попаданием в голову. Прицеливание в рамках тела интегрировано в автоприцеливание, достаточно незначительно отклонить аналоговый рычажок геймпада. Любое, даже слабое попадание оказывает воздействие почти на любой объект, что добавило игре реалистичности. Стоит также отметить, что общее количество оружия сократилось по сравнению с последними играми серии на прошлом поколении игровых приставок — теперь в распоряжении главного героя есть только 15 видов оружия. Единоборства на кулаках и оружии ближнего боя были усложнены. Так, есть два вида удара руками, один вид удара ногой и блок. При быстром нажатии клавиши блока во время удара противника главный герой уклоняется, и если при этом ударить противника рукой, то начнется контратака. На каждый вид взаимодействия существует несколько анимаций. Радар, GPS и Полиция Чтобы облегчить ориентацию в городе, Rockstar Games расширили возможности радара в игре. Через игровое меню на карте можно указать произвольную точку места назначения. Как только Нико садится на любой наземный управляемый транспорт, GPS автоматически прокладывает путь до точки по основным автотрассам, учитывая такие параметры, как направление движения, что соответствует возможностям реального GPS-навигатора. В престижных моделях автомобилей GPS-навигация сопровождается голосовыми указаниями, которые рекомендуют следовать указанному маршруту и предупреждают о поворотах. Помимо системы навигации, обновлённый радар изменил систему борьбы с полицией. В GTA IV при увеличении уровня розыска на радаре появляется круг, очерчивающий некоторую территорию относительно места совершения преступления или места, в котором игрок был последний раз замечен полицией. Чем выше уровень розыска, тем больше радиус круга. Полицейские автомобили и вертолёты также фиксируются радаром. Чтобы уйти от погони, необходимо выйти за рамки круга и продержаться там некоторое время. В связи с возможностью войти в состояние алкогольного опьянения интересен тот факт, что полиция начинает преследование, если видит нетрезвого персонажа за рулём. Взаимоотношения Важно поддерживать отношения с игровыми персонажами. Для общения с другими героями и получения заданий от них используется мобильный телефон и персональный компьютер. | publisher = gta.ag.ru | accessdate = 31 июля 2007}} Телефон также является игровым меню. Через него можно изменить настройки, просмотреть дополнительную информацию, включить фотоаппарат или вступить в сетевую игру. В течение игры и после завершения определённых сюжетных миссий на телефон Нико могут поступать звонки от друзей, которые предлагают съездить выпить или сыграть в мини-игру, вроде боулинга или дартса. Если герой соглашается на встречу, не опаздывает на неё и благополучно доставляет товарища до дома, то их взаимоотношения улучшаются, что при достижении определённого уровня даёт некоторые преимущества. В противном случае — Нико может поссориться с друзьями. Тогда они могут гневно названивать протагонисту и, наоборот, игнорировать предложения пойти отдохнуть. Некоторые друзья также предлагают способы подзаработать, которые, в случае удачного выполнения задания, положительно влияют на взаимоотношения. Также при достижении определённого уровня во взаимотношениях с друзьями открываются дополнительные возможности как то возможность брать их на миссию или закупать оружие, снаряжение и транспорт. Вооружение В GTA IV, по сравнению с GTA: San Andreas есть только 15 видов вооружения (в скобках указан прототип оружия). Сюжет Место действия Grand Theft Auto IV с восточноевропейским лицом — Либерти-Сити. Здесь есть даже Статуя Свободы, переименованная в Статую Счастья. Главный герой — сербский эмигрант Нико Беллик (прототипом которого стал сербский «охотник за людьми» Саша из фильма «В тылу врага», роль которого в фильме сыграл Владимир Машков), приехавший сюда по приглашению кузена Романа. У того якобы две жены, спортивные машины, он купается в золоте и вообще не знает проблем. На месте же выясняется, что Роман простой директор таксопарка, к тому же влезший в серьёзные разборки местных группировок и оказавшийся по уши… отнюдь не в золоте. Персонажи Развитие событий Нико Беллик приезжает в Либерти-Сити в поисках новой жизни. Начать новую жизнь Нико не удаётся: он быстро обнаруживает, что его кузен, Роман Беллик, звавший героя в «''Город Свободы''», вовсе не богат, не обладает обширным гаражом, полным спорт-каров, вокруг него не обитают топ-модели, на то и дело появляется местный рэкетир Владимир Глебов. Нико знакомится с окружением Романа: подругой Мэллори, любителем травки Малышом Джейкобом, помешанным на идеальной, накачанной фигуре, Брюси Киббуцом. Пока Нико помогает своему двоюродному брату, подвозя клиентов для маленького таксопарка в Брокере, Мэллори представляет ему девушку по имени Мишель. Новая знакомая быстро входит в доверие к Беллику, и они начинают встречаться, причём на свиданиях она то и дело пытается выяснить, чем на самом деле занимается Нико. Тем временем, герой приходит в ярость, когда узнаёт, что Влад пристаёт к Мэллори за спиной Романа. Не побоявшись русской мафии, Нико преследует Глебова и убивает в доках, сбрасывая труп в реку. Романом сразу же овладевает паранойя, и он оказывается прав: кузенов быстро находит русская мафия в лице Михаила Фаустина и Дмитрия Раскалова. В силу своего характера, Нико находит общий язык с похитителями и начинает на них работать. Однако, спустя некоторое время Дмитрий просит убить сошедшего с ума Михаила, что Нико и делает. После этого, на встрече, организованной Дмитрием, Нико выясняет, что Раскалов работает на Рэя Булгарина, человека, который был нанимателем героя на родине и обвинил его в краже денег. Джейкоб, узнавший о встрече, помогает Беллику выбраться живым, хотя Раскалову и Бyлгарину удаётся бежать, после чего они поджигают квартиру Романа и его таксопарк. Герои переезжают в Бохан, где Мэллори знакомит Нико с Элизабетой Торрес, местным наркодилером, и с Мэнни Эскуэлой. Через Элизабету Беллик выходит на Патрика Макрири. Проведав Мэнни, протагонист знакомится с братом Патрика — Фрэнсисом, единственным полицейским в ирландской семье Макрири. Тем временем, Нико помогает Патрику на нескольких сделках по покупке наркотиков, чем заслуживает близкую дружбу. Пытаясь разрешить ссору между Джейкобом и Элизабетой, Беллик доставляет партию наркотиков и сталкивается с Мишель, которая оказывается правительственным сотрудником из U.L.Paper. Финал Сюжет в игре впервые в серии предлагает две различные концовки, которые зависят от последнего выбора Нико. Герой должен решить, стоит ли ему совершить Месть над Дмитрием Раскаловым, в чём Нико поддерживает Кейт МакРири, или следует заключить с Раскаловым Сделку, на что согласен Роман. Если герой отправится мстить, то он встретится c Дмитрием на корабле «Platypus». После продолжительной перестрелки Беллик убьёт Дмитрия и отправится на свадьбу Романа и Меллори. Кейт рада, что Нико совершил свой последний плохой поступок и теперь может начать жизнь заново, и сопровождает его на свадьбе. После церемонии к церкви приезжает Джимми Пегорино и расстреливает стоящих, пытаясь убить Нико, однако убивает он Кейт. Вместе с Джейкобом и Романом герой преследует Пегорино до старого казино, после чего погоня продолжается вдоль берега и, наконец, на вертолёте. Нико настигает Пегорино на Острове Счастья, где и убивает его. Вместе с кузеном Беллик решает, что им пора по-настоящему начать новую жизнь. В случае, если герой соглашается на сделку с Дмитрием, Нико с Филом Беллом едут на встречу. Хотя Раскалов не сдерживает свою часть уговора, герои в конце концов добывают деньги за наркотики. Кейт в ярости, потому что Нико её не послушал, и не идёт на свадьбу Романа. После торжественной церемонии, киллер, который должен был убить Нико, попадает в Романа. Отчаявшись, Беллик вместе с Джейкобом атакуют Дмитрия в старом казино, где прячутся и Раскалов, и оказавшийся его сторонником Пегорино. Дмитрий убивает Пегорино и улетает от Нико на Остров Счастья. Герой гонится за ним и убивает Раскалова. После этого, Нико говорит, что его душа очищена. Место действия Местом действия Grand Theft Auto IV пятый раз в серии стал вымышленный город Либерти-Сити, внешне скопированный с Нью-Йорка. В Grand Theft Auto IV город ещё больше походит на прототип, и повторяет не только общее архитектурное оформление города, но и многие его достопримечательности, в том числе Бруклинский мост, Статую Свободы и небоскрёб Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Обновлённый Либерти-Сити состоит из четырёх крупных островов, на которых расположены пять районов: на восточном острове разместился Брокер (прототип в Нью-Йорке — район Бруклин) и Дюкс (Квинс), на центральном — Алгонквин (остров Манхэттен), на северо-восточном — Бохан (Бронкс) и на западном — Алдерни (часть штата Нью-Джерси). Как и в других играх серии, в начале игры мосты, связывающие районы города, будут закрыты. При достижении определённых моментов в сюжете игры главному герою будет открываться доступ в новые районы. PC-версия Grand Theft Auto IV для PC вышла в Северной Америке 2 декабря 2008 года, в Восточной Европе 3 декабря 2008 года и локализованная версия от 1С в России 19 декабря. Разработчики PC версии: Rockstar Games и Rockstar Toronto thumb|250px|right|[[Снимок экрана из ПК-версии игры.]] Нововведения: * Появился видеоредактор повторов. При использовании уже привычной клавиши F2 происходит сохранение последних 30—60 секунд игры, точная продолжительность зависит от происходящего на экране. Нажимать кнопку можно сколько угодно раз, каждый повтор сохранится в виде отдельного файла, количество которых ограничено только свободным местом на жестком диске. * Максимальное разрешение увеличено до 2560x1600. * Полностью настраивается графическое меню. Качество текстур может быть выставлено на «высокое», «среднее» или «низкое», можно изменить качество теней, фильтр текстур, воды и разрешение отражений. * Дальность прорисовки и детализации, густота теней и дальность света варьируются от 1 до 100. * Настраивается плотность трафика. * С самой высокой точки города можно рассмотреть окрестности в деталях. * Качество текстур выше. Можно прочитать логотипы на товарах, многие вывески магазинов, которые невозможно было прочесть на PS3 и Xbox 360 версиях. * GPS-карта была улучшена. Нажатием мыши на какое-либо место на карте, можно отметить какую-либо локацию. Игроки столкнулись с вылетами, подвисаниями, потерями текстур во время игры, и сбоями при установке, но разработчики обещали выпустить патч для игры как можно скорее, и уже 20 декабря он был официально доступен для скачивания на официальном сайте Rockstar.http://igromania.ru/GameNews/22996/GTA_4_glyuchit_na_RS.htmGTA IV является одной из самых требовательных к конфигурации компьютера игр. Производительность игры сильно упирается в производительность центрального процессора и объём памяти видеоадаптера. По словам разработчиков, в локализации от 1С, которая появилась 19 декабря, были устранены большинство технических проблем присутствующих в международных версиях игры. Всего к игре вышло 7 патчей (для русской версии 6) Многопользовательская игра В Grand Theft Auto IV так же как и в Liberty City Stories и Vice City Stories (PSP и PS2 эксклюзивы) присутствует режим многопользовательской игры. Разработчики включили 15 видов сетевой игры с поддержкой до 32 игроков. В многопользовательском режиме игрок создаёт собственного героя, определив его внешность по шести параметрам. Дополнительные элементы для создания персонажа открываются с получением новых уровней при сетевой игре, а продвижение по уровням происходит с заработком денег в рейтинговых играх. Организатор игры указывает район города (возможно выбрать весь город), в котором будет происходить действие, количество пешеходов, наличие и уровень вмешательства полиции, накладывает ограничение(можно и не накладывать) на оружие и использование авто-прицеливания, устанавливает время суток и погоду. Он же начинает сетевую игру по своему усмотрению. * Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch: перестрелка (каждый сам за себя и командная, соответственно), в которой побеждает тот (или та команда), кто убьёт большее число врагов. * Гонка, GTA Гонка: кольцевая гонка, в которой можно использовать огнестрельное оружие и красть автомобили соперников; организатор указывает, какие можно использовать автомобили и сколько кругов необходимо пройти. * Mafiya Work, Team Mafiya Work: участники являются приближёнными Кенни Петровича ( ) и должны выполнять задания, которые он выдаёт по телефону. * Копы против преступников: участники делятся на две команды — преступники и полиция: первые должны сбежать, вторые — не дать этому случится; причём полиция может пеленговать преступников по GPS а преступники полицию нет. * Hangman’s NOOSE: часть игроков должна защитить своего товарища, будучи преследуемая SWAT; это кооперативная миссия основана на аналогичной из однопользовательской игры. * Deal Breaker. * Turf War: игроки делятся на команды и начинают бороться за контроль над несколькими базами, расположенными на карте; каждая захваченная база увеличивает прирост денег, побеждает та команда, которая имеет наибольший денежный счёт. * Car Jack City, Team Car Jack City: игроки делятся на несколько произвольных команд и получают задание разыскать в городе автомобиль определённой марки, который может быть наполнен наркотиками; команды доставляют транспортные средства в указанную точку и получают за это деньги в зависимости от целостности автомобиля; побеждает команда, набравшая наибольшее количество денег. * Bomb Da Base II. * Свободный режим: режим игры без определённых целей, предлагается исследовать город вместе с группой игроков. По заявлению разработчиков, сетевой режим игры в ПК-издании будет расширен. Примечание: поиграть в многопользовательский режим можно при наличии лицензионной версии игры. Разработка Grand Theft Auto IV стала первой игрой в серии и второй в истории, использовавшей игровой движок собственного производства Rockstar Games, RAGE. Благодаря ему, графически игра является полноценным проектом седьмого поколения консолей. Кроме того, разработчик лицензировал и использовал в игре физическую симуляцию от NaturalMotion, движок Euphoria. | publisher = GTA4.net | accessdate = 28 июня 2007}} Рекламная кампания thumb|Рекламный плакат игры на стене в [[Нью-Йорке, июль, 2007]] Чуть более чем за год до выхода игры Rockstar Games начала демонстрировать публике возможности игры, выпустив 29 марта 2007 года первый трейлер под названием «''Things Will Be Different''». В нём разработчик показал обновлённый Либерти-Сити и главного героя Нико Беллика. О выходе видеоролика было известно заранее, а на официальном сайте был установлен таймер обратного отсчёта, поэтому в первые часы наблюдалась большая загруженность сервера, что является наглядным примером особого ожидания GTA IV по всему миру. После этого в течение года, а именно 28 июня 2007, 6 декабря 2007 и 27 марта 2008 годов, было выпущено ещё 3 рекламных ролика: «''Looking For That Special Someone''», «''Move Up, Ladies''» и «''Good Lord, What Are You Doing?» («''Everyone’s Rat»). Все они демонстрировали изменения в графической и физической составляющих, новых персонажей. В трейлерах использовалась музыка, которая встречается на радиостанциях в игре: например, The Boggs — «''Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)», звучащий на Radio Broker, или Серёга — «Кинг-Ринг''» с радио Vladivostok FM. Так же, по словам Дэна Хаузера, названия выбирались так, чтобы можно было провести связь с сюжетом. | publisher = Yahoo.Games | accessdate = 29 июня 2007}} В то же самое время разработчик публиковал на сайте кинематографичные скриншоты, информацию о персонажах, сопровождаемую полуминутными роликами, а также открывал промо-сайты, посвящённые внутриигровым компаниям, сервисам и радиостанциям. Помимо этого, на адрес редактора профильного веб-ресурса PlanetGTA, Джордана ( ), Rockstar Games высылали несколько бумажных пакетов, в которых находились разного рода сувениры, связанные с миром GTA IV. Кроме того, в ряде городов появилась наружная реклама, связанная с игрой. Она включала в себя объявления о поиске опасных преступников Нико Беллика, Малыша Джейкоба, Элизабеты Торрес и прочих, в которых содержалась биографическая информация об этих героях; также на своей рекламной стене Rockstar изобразили большое граффити с логотипом и артом игры, а в довершение этого, уличная реклама появилась на биллбордах и городском транспорте. Детали, не дошедшие до релиза игры * Разработчики говорили, что в игре можно будет слушать радио на мобильном телефоне. В финальной версии игры такая возможность пропала. * Было обещано, что Нико сможет залезать на фонарные столбы, но эта возможность также не дошла до финальной версии игры, вероятно из-за нелепости самой ситуации. * Обещали эффектный рапид во время взрывов и выстрелов в голову, но slow motion вырезали, вероятно для того, чтобы не нарушать динамику игры. * Из игры пропали ранее обещанные (и даже нарисованные на плакатах) перчатки главного героя. * Во время одного из демонстрационных роликов, когда Нико подошёл к автобусной остановке, загорелся значок просмотра расписания маршрута автобусов. В игру эта особенность также не попала. * Обещали избавиться от всех маркеров. В финальной версии маркеры есть, хотя их сделали менее заметными по сравнению с предыдущими играми серии. Дополнения Rockstar Games анонсировали совместное издание двух эпизодов на одном диске «'Episodes from Liberty City'». На диске находится оба эпизода, не требующие для запуска наличия оригинально GTA IV. Прохождение сюжетной линии каждого из эпизодов займёт по 20 часов, что примерно равно 1/3 части сюжетной линии GTA IV. Таким образом оба эпизода будут равны 2/3 сюжета оригинала. Сэм Хаузер, основатель Rockstar Games, сказал про Episodes from Liberty City: «Это, безусловно, лучшая игра, созданная нами. Этот боевик состоит из множества захватывающих эпизодов и имеет уникальный игровой процесс и неповторимую атмосферу. Команда Rockstar North превзошла саму себя и создала два прекрасных дополнения с множеством инновационных моментов. Вас ждут абсолютно два разных по атмосфере эпизода — рассказ о бандах мотоциклистов в первом, и встреча с миром гламура и ночных тусовок во втором». 7 октября 2009 года был выпущен ролик, объединяющий оба аддона, и посвященный изданию Episodes from Liberty City. thumb|250x|right|Обложка «Episodes from Liberty City» «Эпизодическое» издание игры поступило в продажу одновременно с выходом второго эпизода — 29 октября 2009 года. Эпизод под названием Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned появился в Xbox Live 17 февраля 2009 года. История развивается вокруг Джонни Клебица — члена байкерской банды The Lost. Во время прохождения сюжетной части оригинальной Grand Theft Auto IV его личность встречалась в некоторых миссиях. Дэн Хаузер добавил несколько слов о контенте: «Сюжет не зависит напрямую от решений, которые ты принял в основной игре. Однако многие детали и загадки главной истории объясняются, что делает её более красочной». Второй эпизод — The Ballad of Gay Tony, появился в свободном доступе 29 октября. Главным героем на этот раз стал Луис Фернандо Лопес. Если кратко — второй эпизод GTA 4 — The Ballad of Gay Tony вводит нас в Либерти Сити, доверху набитый оружием, гламуром и грязью. Позже эти дополнения вышли на PS3 и PC. gta41.png gta42.png gta43.png gta44.png gta45.png gta46.png gta48.png gta49.png gta410.png gta411.png gta412.png Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт de:Grand Theft Auto IV en:Grand Theft Auto IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Grand Theft Auto IV it:Grand Theft Auto IV ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV nl:Grand Theft Auto IV no:Grand Theft Auto 4 pl:Grand Theft Auto IV pt:Grand Theft Auto IV ro:Grand Theft Auto IV sv:Grand Theft Auto IV tr:Grand Theft Auto IV sr:Grand Theft Auto IV bs:Grand Theft Auto IV af:Grand Theft Auto IV ko:GTA4 * Категория:Игры Категория:Вселенная HD Категория:Игры для Xbox 360 Категория:Игры для PS3 Категория:Игры для Windows Категория:Игры для PC Категория:Rockstar North Категория:Rockstar Games